Tragedy
by Cagallirocks
Summary: How do you cope when your furtue is snatched from you?Left paralysed after a accident, Cagalli finds it hard to keep this from Athrun, who is living with Meyrin in the PLANTS.How will Cagalli adjust to life in a wheelchair? How will Athrun react?POSTDEST
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people!**

**This story is back, after a ****LONG break. I have gone back and re edited. Some stuff just didnt flow from chapter to chapter. So i have gone through and made sure. Let me know if it works better and tell me what you think :D Also tell me what you want to see. Recovery, Afterwards, relationships. All that.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

'They say it's a C7 and C6 break and the C2 is slightly dislocated. The doctor has ordered halo traction to reline her spine.' Kira said outside the closed curtains of a semi private hospital bed. It was two am, eight hours after the accident. Kira was explaining everything to Lacus, who arrived at the hospital not long ago and Miriallia. He was careful how he worded everything. Even though he knew they would find out anyway he was still guarded.

'She will be ok, wont she Kira?' Mir asked chocking down the loud sob that wanted to escape and make her collapse on the floor. In the back of her left hand was an IV still connected to a saline bag that was hanging off and IV stand. She was in a hospital gown, a white dressing gown and slippers.

'It's too soon to tell. Until the spinal shock goes down they can't be sure. Which could take days, maybe even weeks.' Kira said, trying to remain strong for the sake of everyone. His sister needed him to be strong to help everyone around her and himself. The people of ORB would need help and answers about where their representative was.

'What do you mean spinal shock?' Lacus asked slightly confused. She was holding a white handkerchief to her cheek.

'It's not the spine they need to be worried about at the moment. It's the spinal cord. If that gets damaged then…' Kira said murmuring the rest of his sentence. He spoke so low not even Lacus heard him.

'What was that Kira?' Mir asked looking at him with a slightly worried expression.

The way Kira was acting was not normal. He usually was strong, and at times could be a real cry baby, but here he was having trouble putting a sentence together.

Kira inhaled a deep breathe to calm himself before repeating his sentence.

'The doctor said that, if there is damage to her spinal cord.' He paused for a second and closed his eyes before looking back at Lacus and Mir with tears in his violet eyes and continued,

'Then there is a chance Cagalli may never walk again.' He ended letting his tears run down his cheeks.

With that statement, the world seemed to stop moving. Time slowed and nothing seemed to work anymore, like the world came crashing down around them. Mir just stood there, almost like she couldn't comprehend the news. Lacus had turned away and was sobbing violently into her hands.

Kira stood there holding every last piece of self control he had to stop himself from breaking down. But he was slowly loosing all hope and control. He reached out and took hold of Lacus's arm and pulled her into his chest.

'I'm sorry to say this but its best if you go home. I have to change the dressings on Miss Athha. And you should be getting some rest too Ms Haw.' She explained in a quiet, sad tone. She walked over to the curtain and pulled it back. Lying on the hospital bed was Cagalli. She had an IV in one arm, a feeding drip in the other. She was connected to a heart monitor but the thing that stood out the most was the metal band around her forehead with screws that were tightly in place in her forehead. The band was connected to steel rope that was hold weights at the head of the bed. Pillows surrounded Cagalli. There were pillows beside her arms and legs.

'The doctor says that the pillows are to stop Cagalli's limbs from moving. The slightest movement could make the traction useless.' Kira said staring at his sister's motionless body.

The usually loud Cagalli was literally tied to a bed and couldn't move. The free bird was now caged so tight and her wings were broken.

'Kira we should go.' Lacus said looking at the face of her best friend. She rested a hand on Kira's and he looked down at her tear stained face. He nodded and the three of them exited the room, but Kira exited last and stopped in the door way. He looked back at his twin and a tear trickled down his face.

"Ill be back sis."

Wiping it off his face he followed Lacus and Mir down the long white corridors of the hospital. They walked over the elevators and Mir pushed the button to go up. Once the elevator arrived she was about to step in when she stumbled a little but a hand steady her so she didn't fall. She knew the owner of the hand and she just smiled at Kira.

'We'll walk you back to your room.' Kira said with a small smile.

'Guys I'm fine. You should go home; you've been here for hours.' Mir reasoned, noticing how exhausted the pair looked.

'You sure?' Lacus asked holding the elevator door open with her hand.

'Yeah, I just need to get some rest.'

'Ok. We'll come by tomorrow and we'll go see how Cagalli is.'

Miriallia just smiled and waved as Lacus moved her hand and the elevator door closed. Mir stood still as the elevator began to move and watched as the arrow pointed up and counted till it reached her floor. She stepped closer as the doors chimed and opened. She stepped out into the darkened ward, only a few lights were on around the corridor and the nurse's station.

'Are you ok?' A nurse came up to her with a torch in her hand.

'Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I'm coming in so late.' Mir said, keeping her voice low.

'That's ok. Let's just get you to bed love.' The nurse gently placed a hand on Mir's shoulder and guided her back to where her room was.

'How's your friend?'

'We won't no much until… the spinal shock?'

'Yeah they have to wait for that to recede before the can tell how much damage has been done.'

**In Cagalli's Room**

The clock on the bedside table flashed when it hit three am, the green numbers glowing in the darkness of the room. The only sounds were either the occasional beep from the heart monitor or the muffled footsteps of the night nurse walking up and down the corridor.

A small tear escaped from Cagalli's eye and trickled down her face and down to her chin. Her eyes slowly opened and met the ceiling of the hospital. Her eyes held unshed tears as she stared at the roof. She scrunched her eyes up and the tears stared flowing down her face.

"What's going on? Why cant …I move …my body…?" She felt so confused.

The nurse who was checking the heart monitor looked down at Cagalli's face and she stopped moving.

'Miss Athha, you're awake?' She asked quickly in a whisper. Cagalli just blinked and the nurse bolted out of the room across to the nurse's station. She picked up the phone and dialed a specific number.

'Hello doctor. Miss Athha is awake.' She explained trying hard not to scream it down the phone.

'_Ill be there in five minutes.' _Came the reply before the line cut out.

The nurse replaced the phone to the cradle and walked back into where Cagalli was. When the nurse entered the room Cagalli's eyes immediately went to where she was standing. Her eyes followed her back to the side of the bed where the nurse started checking the wound on her leg.

Cagalli's eyes then were drawn to the curtains hanging over the opened window. She stared as the wind gently swayed the fabric.

'Their having a war.' She said in a dry rasped voice. The nurse looked up at her with confusion and gave a small huh.

'The flowers on the curtains. Their having a war. Knotting themselves together, and then struggling to prise themselves from one another.' Cagalli said moving her gaze from the curtains back to the nurse. The nurse stared into her eyes and saw not the strong leader of her country, but an injured and scared twenty year old woman.

The nurse smiled lightly and then returned to the dressing. She knew that the representative was trying to distract herself. She see's it a lot and doesn't try and stop them from saying anything. It's usually all they have left at this point. It's their way of coping with this.

'There's pain somewhere. It's just floating above me and its not coming any closer. But its not going anywhere either. I can't figure out why I'm here. People coming and going and they put me in this thing.' Cagalli said using her eyes to indicate to the traction band around her forehead.

'I keep closing my eyes and opening them only to see this is reality. This is my reality. But why can't I move my body? I don't understand this. ' She continues string at a spot on the roof.

'Everyone who comes here feels the same way. They ask why me and what's going to happen now? I wish I could answer any and all those questions but I can't. I wish I could tell you Miss Athha that this is just a dream, and that you need to wake up from it. But it can't help you any.' The nurse said taping down the gauze over the wound. The nurse stood up and looked down upon her head representative.

'But I do know this much Miss.' the nurse continued. Cagalli shifted her eyes back to the young nurse.

'And what's that?' Cagalli asked in a quiet yet curious tone.

'You can't give up. I saw your brothers face and I recon he would be torn apart if you were to give up. Plus your country needs you.' The nurse said with a strong, determined face.

'Yeh like the country needs a cripple running everything.' Cagalli said rolling her eyes sarcastically. Her gaze looked the nurse right in the eyes and the nurse returned the stare with equal vigor.

'If you think the people of ORB would give up on you just like that, then you don't know this country like you think you do.' The nurse stated. Without waiting for a reply she walked out of the room leaving Cagalli alone with that last statement.

The words echoed in Cagalli's head as she thought about ORB.

"How can I rule the people like this?" She thought to herself as she thought over how this could affect everyone. Not just herself. Her people, Kira, Lacus, everyone. She thought over how much this would affect them if she would never walk again.

Then terror hit her when a picture of Athrun appeared in her mind. How could she tell him? What would happen if he were to find out? No she couldn't tell him. He hardly watches the news so he wouldn't find out there. And hopefully he doesn't read a newspaper or a magazine. She didn't want Athrun to find out.

The panic obviously was not a good idea cause her head started pounding. The pain was seething and made Cagalli's eyes water. She couldn't massage her head or do anything about it. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block out the light coming from outside the room. Every sound made her head thump and pulsate.

She heard footsteps approach her but didn't bother opening her eyes and after a little while she started to feel sleepy.

**Cagalli's POV **

Like a huge, dark wave over my senses. I can feel sleep coming. If I sleep, Ill wake up and feel better. I want to sleep. I need to sleep. I can feel the soft, velvet like fingers of sleep stroking me giving me warmth. I'm sinking down and down…

**End**

The doctor checked the heart machine and wrote something on the chart and slotted it back into the end of the bed. He placed his pen in the pocket on his lab coat and stood there observing Cagalli sleeping. The nurse came back in and asked how she was.

'She would almost be peaceful if this contraption wasn't on her.' He answered walking to the side of the bed and gesturing his hand to Cagalli's forehead. The doctor had watched Cagalli grow up into the strong leader she was. But to see her like this dealt a great blow to him.

'You know, the most serious injury I have ever treated the Representative for was a fractured wrist when she was seven. I never thought in a million years that this would happen to her.' He said resting his chin on his palm.

'Uh Sir, Miss Athha has been booked in for a CT scan at seven am this morning. They have labeled her scans as top priority.' The nurse said handing him the form. He took it and read it over. It said the usual and he just handed it back to the nurse and looked back down at Cagalli.

She face was calm and it looked like she was having a dreamless sleep. Her hair was in need of a serious brush but that wouldn't happen for a while.

'Well nurse, we better get some sleep. We are in for a rough day tomorrow.' He said turning to the nurse who just gave a nod. The two exited the room and turned out the lights in the corridors.

**With Kira**

'Kira, are you going to tell him?' Lacus asked while they got changed for bed. The two of them got married no more than a month ago moved into the same room on their wedding night.

'I don't know. If I don't Cagalli might be happy with me, but then again he might find out in the news. I just don't know.' Kira replied sitting on the edge of the bed in an almost defeated manner. Lacus walked over to him and sat next to him. She placed a hand over one of his and rested her head on his shoulder.

She knew how he felt. They were talking about Athrun, which for Cagalli could be at times a very touchy subject.

'Ill just tell Merna, Kisaka and mom for now. I'll think about telling Athrun later.' Kira said looking down at their hands and giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

'What about Dearka?'

'He's catching the next flight down. I think as soon as I said Miriallia and accident he was halfway out the door.'

'I just don't know what to do Lacus. What happens if Cagalli never walks again? My baby sister.' Kira said, anger and pain came out with each word he spoke.

'I don't know Kira. I can't answer that question, especially when its mine too. All we can do is be there for Cagalli because she is going to need all the support from her family and all her friends. She needs to know she is still loved and that we haven't abandoned her.' Lacus said burying her face into Kira's neck, seeking out warmth and also to hide the tears developing in her eyes.

'Thanks Lacus. Your right, But we can be of no help to Cagalli if we don't sleep. It's already three in the morning. I'll make the calls in the morning.' Kira said turning his head and kissing Lacus on the top of her head, inhaling her shampoo while he did so.

They both climbed into bed and embraced each other as they gently fell asleep. When they fell asleep the rain started falling and steadily got heavier. The wind howled outside and the rain soaked the ground providing moisture to the plants and life around. But it was also almost like they were crying for someone. Like the heavens were crying.

**End**

* * *

******The next chapter will be up soon.**  


**There. All done**

**I hope you all liked it.**

**NO FLAMES OR BASHING ARE ACCEPTED!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xoxo Cagallirocks**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Here's the second chapter, rewritten and much better than before. Makes much more sense and is alot let rushed, we get deeper character moments than before.**

**Let me know what you guys think :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Preview**

'_Whats happened?'_

'_Cagalli…my life changed so much…'_

'_Don't come near me!'_

'_Can we talk for a minute please?'_

**Chapter 2**

'Excuse me?' The nurse behind the desk looked up at her and immediately a smile spread across her face.

'Yes?'

'Where's Cagalli?' Mir had come straight from Cagalli's room after finding the person in question missing.

'She was taken to have a CT scan done.'

'Oh ok.' She breathed a sigh of relief, glad nothing worse had happened.

'How are you this morning love? Feeling ok?' A look of concern spread across her face, gesturing towards her arm which was currently in a sling.

'They say I have to have my kidney removed and my arm pinned and plated or something like that.'

'When do you have that done?'

'Tonight I have my kidney done and maybe in two-three days ill have my arm fixed.' That's the way the doctor planned it. Mir hoped it stayed that way.

'Mir?' "That voice. It can't be…" She turned to where the voice was coming from and came face to face with its source.

'Dearka?' She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be standing right in front of her, right?

'What are-? Why are you-? How?' She stuttered as the man in question came closer to her.

'Look at you. You ok?' He asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. He stared down into her eyes, reminding her of how gorgeous his purple eyes were.

'I'm getting there. What are you doing here?' How did you even find out…?'

'Kira called me last night. He told me what happened.'

'And you came all this way?'

'Of course.' He said running a hand through her tangled hair. She couldn't believe he came all that way, just because Kira told him what happened.

'You're a mess you know that?' He looked at her, standing there in a hospital gown and IV stand beside her, a tube running from the saline bag to the back of her hand. Her other arm covered and tied up in a sling.

Mir didn't answer; she just stepped into his arms and buried her face into his chest. He carefully wrapped his arms around her back, his hand gently stroking between her shoulder blades.

'Thank you.' She whispered, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent she had been missing for so long.

**Cagalli's POV**

I woke up this morning. I don't really know if its morning because the lights are still dimmed and the curtains are closed, not letting in any rays of light. I woke up about an hour ago but it feels like forever. I'm in discomfort, not pain, which is a result of spinal shock or so they said. I can't feel anything, almost like I'm half a person now. I can't even move the top half because of the halo traction.

They put that on shortly after I arrived. I was lying on the bed and they all stood over me, and gave a local anesthetic. They explained that they were going to drill small holes above my ears. Then they fixed the halo, which is a semi circular bar that's joined to my head. They then attached the weights to it to tilt my head back. This is the correct the dislocation with out using surgery.

So I can't move my head at all.

I don't know much about my injury. All I know is that I've broken the C7 cervical vertebrae and dislocated the C2. I'm in spinal shock. Don't really know what that means but whatever it is the doctor hopes the CT scan will show it's receding. Only then will they know just how much damage has been done.

I can't look out the window to see the sun. I can't even see the ward I'm on. I have no idea if there are any other people on the ward. And if I were to be completely honest, I really don't care. There is so much else to think about.

But there is also not a lot to think about. My thoughts only keep me entertained for a short while, and then I get bored. The spot on the roof that my eyes are trained to have been staring at for the past fifteen minutes. Then I hear the odd footsteps enter the room and then leave or I hear a voice from the corridor. I keep hoping I hear my brother's voice coming from the corridor. I need to hear him say that everything will be fine.

Suddenly I hear footsteps approach the bed and stop next to my head. I shift my over to see my doctor.

'Hi doc. What's up?' I ask looking up at him. I give a small smile but only to be polite. That and the fact that he is the first person I have seen this morning so I was a little disappointed.

'Not too bad. No point asking how you are. I can tell you're already fed up and want to go home. Right?' he said smiling slightly. He picked up my chart from the end of my bed and flipped through two pages of it. 'Well we did a CT this morning, and just got the results back.' The doctor stared to explain but I interrupted him.

'Umm what time is it?' I asked directing my eyes to the watch on his wrist. He looked up from the clipboard and looked at the watch.

'It's ten am. You slept through the CT. We have your results here.' He said pulling out a form like piece of paper. 'Well the swelling hasn't gone down as much as I hoped. It may take a little longer.' He said scanning the page.

'Does it say anything, anything at all?' I ask, impatient to hear what the news is.

'Not really. We'll still need to wait for the swelling to go down. I'm almost positive you wont be able to walk again, and for a little bit you might have some problems with your grip. But that's something physiotherapy will fix.' He said smiling while he read the test results.

'You should have the traction off in about the next week or two, three at the most.' He finished placing the clipboard back at the end of the bed.

'And how long will it be till I get out of here?' I asked, with a hopeful expression. I'm hoping its something like a few days after the traction comes off. Then I'm home bound. I'd arrive and Merna would run up to me and start cry, I'd be in a wheelchair and the mansion would have been modified for me more than likely.

'Well depending how long it takes you to get back the basic movements, like sitting up and using your arms, then we can decide. You will need physiotherapy for the next eight months to strengthen your arms and you will also need to learn bladder and bow control.'

My face froze as those words sunk in. I'd have to learn all that again.

'I know that sounds bad but once you learn how to you wont have any trouble at home. You won't have to be attached to a bag all the time.' The doctor said, putting me almost at ease. I wont have to be on a bag twenty four seven.

**End POV**

'Hey sis, how are you feeling?' a voice from behind the doctor said. Cagalli knew straight away who was there.

'Paralyzed. How do you think I feel?' she said with a slight smile on her face. He knew Cagalli was being sarcastic but the remark still bothered him a lot. He walked over to the bed and smiled down sadly at her. He looked over his shoulder at the doctor and smiled at the doctor.

'Do you mind, if we have some time alone?' Kira asked hoping the answer would be "sure and while you're at it take her home. She won't need a wheelchair or anything. Your sisters going to be like she was before." But deep down Kira knew nothing would ever be the same.

'So what did the doctor say? How did the CT go?'

'The swelling hasn't cleared enough for them to know the full extent yet. Hopefully it will soon though.'

'How are thing at the orphanage?'

'Good. Busy. Dearka arrived this morning; he's going to stay with us while he's here. He's taking care of Miriallia right now.'

'Is she ok?' Cagalli wondered. She hadn't seen her since they were bought to the hospital.

'She's very quiet. I think she's more worried about you than anything.'

'I think she's afraid to come see me.'

'Can you ask her, when you can, to come visit me please?' Kira looked into his sisters eyes, and say the plea behind them. She wanted her best friend. She needed to see Mir.

'Sure. I'll ask her.' Cagalli just smiled, hoping she could talk to Mir soon.

'Christmas is next week I take it?' Kira said smiling when a nurse came in with some tinsel. The nurse smiled at him the turned back to the window and started stringing the tinsel around the window pane.

'Yeah, perfect time for this to happen, isn't it?' Cagalli said, a little depressed since Christmas was her favorite day of the year.

'Well it would be a great present huh? Get the traction off.' Kira said noticing the depressed look on her face. She didn't answer though. She just looked back at him and smiled sadly.

'Yeh, it would be nice. But after I get out of traction, I'm in a wheelchair. For every Christmas I live for.' Cagalli replied, dulling the atmosphere in the room.

'Hey Cag's, it's not going to be that bad.' He tried to convince her.

'Yeh right. Look at me Kira. I'm gonna be in a friggin wheelchair. Do you realize what that means? I have to learn everything. I won't be able to use my hands like I used to. I will get most of my grip back but not all of it. I have to learn bladder control. Do you realize I learnt that when I was 2. I won't be able to have kids.' Cagalli said letting her emotions take control, tears starting to trickle out the corners of her eyes.

'You will be able to have kids Cagalli. It just would be a bit different.' Kira said soothingly, rubbing her cheek with his thumb, catching the falling tears.

'Yeh but… whose gonna want me like this?' Cagalli asked finally breaking out on tears. The tears just rolled down her face in streams and her sobs echoed through the room. Kira retrieved his handkerchief from his jeans pocket and gently wiped the tears off Cagalli's face. Her gold eyes stared up at him and he could see the pain and worry in her eyes.

'Kira you have to promise me you won't tell him.' Cagalli said in a determined voice, showing that she wasn't joking.

'Cag's, he's gonna find out sooner or later. He will come back.' Kira explained only to be interrupted.

'No he won't. He won't come back, he won't find out. And you can't tell him. Please Kira.' Cagalli begged looking Kira straight in the eye. 'Please Kira.'

'Ok, I won't tell Athrun. But he will find out sooner or later. And he won't be happy.' Kira said in a matter of fact way.

'He won't be happy? I don't care if he is happy. I don't care if he's sad. I don't care if he comes crawling back to me wanting forgiveness. He left me, for Meyrin and the PLANT's. He probably wouldn't even care if I died.' Cagalli said sharply. Kira couldn't answer. No words would come to mind and form for him to say. He just stood there absorbing everything that was just said.

'Can you jut turn the radio on please? I think I need to be alone for a while.' Cagalli said looking away from Kira. Kira sighed and turned to the sliver radio on the bedside table. He turned it on and tuned it into her favorite station.

'I'll come by later ok?'

'Sure.'

Kira bent down and placed a kiss on her cheek, careful to avoid the drip and its milky liquid. When Kira disappeared and she could no longer hear him Cagalli sighed, feeling the build up of emotion in her chest.

**Cagalli's POV**

**What's happened to Ral-T and Johnny G and Bobby Brown  
You know who we mean crew  
(Poison)  
ah-ha ah-ha ah-ha**

"_That was Bell Biv Devoe. I love those guys, but not as much as I love you girl. I'm like a tornado with a heart without you girl. I love you. This is CSR radio, contemporary soul station. I'm Phillip "PM" Michael's."_

**No matter what you say about love,  
I keep coming back for more,  
Keep My head in the fire,  
sooner or later ****I get what I'm asking for**

When Kira went, I was pleased. I couldn't let him see me like this. He has his own problems to deal with. He has it hard. And now this has just made it even harder. But I feel bad, I shouldn't have talked to him like that.**  
**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment  
****I realize nothing is broken  
no need to worry about everything I've done  
live every second like it was my last one  
don't look back at a new direction  
I love you once needed protection  
still a part of all that I've done  
you'll still in my heart just like a tattoo, just like a tattoo  
I'll always have you**

'Just like a tattoo hey. Well tattoos can be removed. I will remove mine of you Athrun. No matter how painful it is, I will forget you.' Cagalli said as the song ended. She thought over the time she spent with Athrun. She thought he would be the only person who wouldn't hurt her, and he did. He betrayed her in the biggest way possible.

'You left me behind. I thought that ring meant something but it obviously didn't. You left me and now you're in the Plant's. With Meyrin.'

'Would you even care if I told you? What would you do?' She asked herself, closing her eyes, trying to imagine how it would be.

'I can't do this anymore. I have to let you go. I have to…forget him.'

"I need to focus on getting out of this traction. I want to look in any other direction but up."

**The end**

* * *

**Oh i could make this story go so many way, but how do you want this to go?**

**Let me know how you the reader want this story to pan out.**

**XoXo**

**Cagallirocks**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey People :D Here's the new chapter 3! Thanks to Shiloah18 for all her spelling suggestions. I followed them and edited them and even made this actually make sense :D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**In the Plants**

In an apartment in the PLANTS, Meyrin was standing in front of a stove cooking. Her red hair was pulled back into a braid and her yellow mini skirt and white tank top were protected by a pink apron she was wearing.

"_And in other news, __Transport officer Athrun Zala unveiled plans for the new space shuttle, hoping to make space travel from Plants to Earth shorter by half an hour. _

Meyrin looked up from the pot over at the TV and saw Athrun standing up on the podium smiling widely. His blue hair was neatly arranged as it usually was and he was dressed in a dark suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie.

"That smile makes me melt." Meyrin thought to herself as she turned her attention back to the stove. But her happy mood was ruined when the news report changed.

"_In news from ORB, Head representative Cagalli Yula Athha was fatally injured in a head on collision with a learner driver three weeks ago along with her best friend."_

Meyrin put the spoon down in time to see a shot of a car crushed in an accident. A picture of Cagalli came up on screen the minimized next to the picture of the mangled car.

'Oh my goodness, Athha-san.' Meyrin said putting a hand over her mouth.

"_Details are sketchy but we have reason to believe that Miss Athha may be in hospital for quite some time. The ORB government has kept this secret and has stopped it from leaking out until the Representatives brother came out and said a few words to explain her absence just this morning."_

"_He said that his sister is making her recovery very slowly but will be out of hospital hopefully just before the month of January. He promised that when she's out of hospital a full statement will be made."_

Meyrin stood there shocked as she watched the news change to the weather report.

'We live in a place where the weather is generated and they interrupt something serious to tell us it's going to be fine tomorrow. Great.' Meyrin muttered as she went back to the stove.

As she added rice to a pot of water she heard key jiggling outside and the front door to the apartment opened and Athrun stepped in, looking exhausted as usual. He closed the door behind him and sighed as he took off his shoes. He left his briefcase beside the door and shuffled over to the couch and plonked down with a slight groan.

Meyrin wiped her hands on a tea towel and went into the living room.

'Welcome home.' She greeted with a smile. "I better not tell him. If they kept it secret Cagalli might not want Athrun to find out."

'Hey' Athrun replied looking up at her through half closed eyes. He let out a yawn and moved into a different position on the couch.

'Hey don't get too comfortable because dinner is almost ready. Uhh just out of curiosity did you see the news?' Meyrin asked, making sure he didn't find out.

'No, anything interesting?'

"Yeh, and totally devastating" Meyrin thought to herself holding back a scream.

'Umm no not really.' Meyrin lied, walking back into the kitchen. She turned off the gas and pulled out two plates. She served the rice and vegetables and carried both plates to the coffee table in the lounge. She placed one in front of Athrun. He opened his eyes and sat up straight in his seat.

'Thanks Meyrin. This looks great.' He stated smiling up at her.

'Um Athrun, just so you know I'm going to be meeting up with Onee-chan tomorrow so I'll be out all day.' Meyrin said handing him a knife and fork. He accepted them and started eating.

"Oh Athrun, its going to pretty much kill you when you find out." Meyrin though to herself sadly. She knew how Athrun felt about the blonde and knew it would tear him to pieces. "But they don't know her injuries. They didn't say what was wrong so maybe she will be fine."

**Kira's POV**

Lacus once told me she didn't like hospitals much. I wasn't far behind to be honest.

As I sat in the back seat along with Lacus I couldn't help but reach over for her hand and give it a slight squeeze just to make sure she was still there with me. She looked over at me from the sudden contact and smiled sweetly. Dearka, who arrived last night, was driving and chatting to Lacus from the drivers seat. I wasnt listening to what was being said but every so often, I offered a smile and resumed to what I was doing, staring out the window and the trees.

'Kira, don't you just love the snow?' Lacus asks me with a cheery smile.

I smiled. Everyone was being courageous and was only trying to lift the mood. We turned into the hospital complex and tried to find signs for the unit. The hospital was like a small village, a mixture of old buildings and new building with some in the works. There were car parks and sign posts listing all the different departments.

As we turned corner after corner I held my breath as I over looked the high, white buildings against the grey, cloudy sky. On the seat beside my thigh sat a bunch of orange lilies mix with a few white lilies and a few cards from some of the children at the orphanage.

I was apprehensive, it's true. The doctors had warned me earlier that Cagalli had to lie down all the time and that she had drips and traction all over the place. I knew that, but what they didn't prepare me for was the pain and terror in her eyes, or the suffering in her voice. My mom had told me before I saw her, that it would help the both of us to feel better. I knew that there had to be adjustments. I wasn't that naïve.

Cagalli would never walk again.

**Cagalli** would **never** walk **again**.

Never again.

It's something I couldn't have even imagined.

The doctors had said that the x-rays and scans showed enough to know there was damage to the spinal cord, but they were still waiting for the spinal shock to recede. Also that she was very lucky that she hasn't damaged further up the neck. Any further and she'd be on a ventilator. And there is no brain damage. So there is no need for surgery. But they were trying to get Cagalli into a specialist unit. And chances are she could be there for a while.

'That must be it.' Dearka said, pulling me from my thoughts. The Spinal Unit. The unit was a modern section of the hospital, only recently built. The place they want Cagalli in. For some reason hospitals are only scary if they aren't modern, this place didn't seem like an extension of the hospital. From what I can gather, she will do physiotherapy there to build up her arm strength and to learn other things. They will supply a wheelchair and in the next six months she will get to leave the unit and be with her friends and family but will need to come back to the unit once a week for a while after that.

'Oh can we stop by the florists please. I would like to pick out some flowers for Cagalli.' Lacus said sweetly tearing her eye away from the building.

'I wonder how Cagalli feels right now.' Kira stated, not knowing he said it out loud.

**With Cagalli**

'Then abruptly there was only the pale moon and I shivered violently, and stood up. I would not let myself wonder about the vision or the others that had preceded it. Jes had told me long ago, when we could still talk of such things, that Herders were permitted visions. 'You must not imagine that you have them,' He had said.

'But I…" The nurse said

'Excuse me nurse, I think you have been reading long enough. Sorry to have kept you reading for so long. Can you please flick the radio on so I can be alone for a while?' Cagalli asked. The nurse smiled and closed the book. She placed it on the bed side table next to the radio and flicked it on.

"_**We're headin into the morning edition of CSR. I'm Phillip "PM" Michaels, takin you through the AM and PM, only on CSR."**_

'I love that "PM" Michaels. He's funny.'

'Yeah, very much.'

'I haven't listened to the show for a while. I keep missing it. Well see you later.' The nurse stated with a slight bow in respect for her leader before exiting the room and closing the door.

"_**I have to go to a hot **__**Cedar party tomorrow. All the stars will be there. And I'm makin five bucks an hour. How bout that. "**_

'Lucky you PM, lucky you. Right now I'd give anything to be out of here. Even if it meant going to a ball or party, even if I had to wear a dress. Be better than being like this. I even missed out on Christmas.' Cagalli said silently to herself. She closed her eyes tightly and breathed deeply feeling tears swell in her eyes. She opened them and her eyes were glazed and sad.

"_**I've got that feelin. It' gonna get better with this music. I can feel it all across ORB."**_

**Uh, ow!**

Girl, the only thing that matters in my life  
Is that I'm down for you and treat you right  
You've got no call to treat me cold as ice

Oh girl, as long as I've been givin' my love to you  
You should be givin' me your love too  
But you just keep on actin' just like a fool  
You know it ain't cool

'Sorry PM but I don't think a song will help me any.' Cagalli muttered blocking the noise from her mind. She suddenly felt a slight draft rush past her face, causing the wet patches on her face to chill her body and send shivers all the way down her spine.

'I wonder what my hands look like.' That wasn't the only thing she worried about. She worried about how much movement she'd get back? Would she still be able to write? Would her handwriting still look the same?

**Cagalli POV**

'Ok let's not think about that.' Cagalli said, trying to shake the thought from her mind.

'Hello! How are we doing today?' Someone's shouting at me.

'Who…Whose there?' "Damn it! Can't see whose there!"

'Are you Cagalli?' Suddenly there's a man standing over me. He's looking down and smiling at me. His teeth look bleach and his blonde hair stands in stiff spikes on his head.

'Yes.'

'I'm Nathaniel. What happened to you?'

'There was a car accident. I've broken my C7 and dislocated the C2.' I feel myself getting self conscious and nervous, not knowing what he could ask me next.

'Ooo nice. You sure didn't do anything by half.'

'Were you the only one hurt?'

'No my best friend was hurt too.'

'How bad?'

'I don't know. No ones really told me.' Saying it made me realize how much I missed Mir. I wished she would come by soon.

I noticed his face dropped slightly, probably didn't know how to respond to that.

'What about the car?'

'Don't know. Probably a write-off. We crashed pretty hard.'

'I can see that. You're still on the drip stuff?'

'Yeah.'

'You're only nineteen yeah?'

'Yeah, my birthday was back in May.'

Now there was a pause. I could tell he was taken aback, possibly feeling sorry for me but I can't be sure. I really didn't want that so I filled in the silence.

'And you.' I asked.

'Twenty nine.'

'You married?'

'Yeah last week. Thought it was time to finally do it. We already have two kids.'

'Really?'

'Yeah Crystal and Aya. Their four and three weeks.'

'Wow. Congratulations.'

'Now enough about me. The doctor is going to swing by in a few minutes to do a small check and explain to you some new test results and I will be accompanying you your new home shortly after that.'

'My new home?'

'The Spinal Unit. Weird name huh? Sounds like a stupid rock band name.'

'But as stupid as the name sounds, at least there you'll be able to get out of this traction sooner. More visitors too. They have less restrictive visiting hours in the unit.'

'You feel like a freak show at times, don't you?'

'Yeah.' I said. Then there was just silence. For me, this had to be the weirdest conversation I'm lying on a bed staring up at the ceiling having a man hovering around the room talking to me. It kind of makes me feel like I'm talking to god.

'Do you think you'll ever walk again?'

'No. They told me not to think about it, and their right. It's easier to not think about it. But you can't help but hope, can you?'

'No I guess. That's why we buy lottery tickets. Because we hope we will one day win.'

'Morning.'

'Morning doctor. How…how are the results?'

'Well the spinal shock has receded a substantial amount that now we have been able to access the damage.'

'It seems that you the T1 and T2 have also been broken, and the T9 and 10 were dislocated and have been damaged too.'

'Yikes. I did a good job then huh?'

'Very good.'

So doc, I take it I'm being moved?'

'Yeah we plan to move you to the Spinal Unit. There you can be taken off traction and start rehabilitation.'

'Are you in pain?'

'A little.'

'Well we're gong to give you something to knock you out for a while. See you in the unit.'

'I'll see you on the other side Cagalli.' Nathaniel said, his cheerfulness bring a smile to my face.

'Sounds like a bad slasher movie.' Smiling, I could feel the drugs taking over, and everything went black.

**Two hours later**

'_Mr. Yamato, We have moved your sister into the unit a little faster than we thought we could.__ So if you can spare the time, can you come see her? It might be a bit scary for her to wake up somewhere different.' _The doctor asked Kira, who was little surprised at the news.

'Of course. She's my sister. We'll be right there.' Kira replied snapping his phone shut and putting it back in his jacket pocket. He asked Dearka to go straight to the hospital after explaining what the call was about.

'We're like two minutes away from the hospital. No sweat.' Dearka replied looking at Kira through rear view mirror. Kira just smiled and returned his attention to the window and the scenery passing by. And before he knew it the time flew by and Dearka was pulling into the driveway of the hospital and started searching for a car park.

Dearka pulled the car into the second car park from the doors almost perfectly straight to everyone's surprise and they all climbed out of the car and closed the doors behind them, although Kira lingered a bit, feeling his nerves set in. He closed his door but his hand stayed on the door handle for a while before Lacus placed a hand over his and gently pulled his hand off the handle. He looked at her with fear but she smiled and laced her fingers through his.

'Cagalli needs you right now. And you need to see her too.' Lacus said, saying the truth that he needed to hear. He smiled and started walking towards the doors that opened in front of everyone. The stepped in and the warm atmosphere almost made them forget what they were there for.

They found the lobby where the elevators were and Kira noticed a woman in a wheelchair waiting for the lift to arrive. They stood there for a few seconds then the lift doors opened. Kira was about to help the woman but she wheeled herself into the lift and held the door open for Kira and everyone to step in.

'What floor?' She asked looking up at Kira.

'Uhh 5 please.' He replied watching the woman as she pressed the buttons for them, He took notice that the buttons were a bit lower then other lifts. The lift doors shut and it lurched slightly and then they could feel the momentum of the lift going up. The ride was silent until the lift stopped and the doors opened to a busy floor. The woman wheeled herself out and the doors closed behind her.

"Is that… how Cagalli will be?" Kira thought as the elevator began to move.

When the lift doors opened again Kira stepped out first and everyone followed. There was a nurses station just off to the left where a nurse was sitting typing away at a computer. She pushed her orange framed glasses further along the bridge of her nose and looked up at Kira.

'Can I help you sir?' She asked politely.

'Yes, we are here to see my sister, Cagalli Yula Athha.' He replied looking over the desk. She turned her attention back to the computer screen as she typed in something on the keyboard.

'She's in room 225. Just down the hall fifth door on your right.' The nurse replied gesturing down the corridor with her hand. Kira followed her hand and gave a slight nod and started walking down the corridor, counting off the room numbers in his head.

When he found the room he stopped in front of it and took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. He looked inside and saw his sister sleeping peacefully on the bed. He smiled widely and walked over to her. He reached out his right hand and gently brushed a few hairs off her face and felt tears surface.

'Oh Cag's, its great to see you.' Kira whispered next to her ear, gently running his fingers through her hair.

'It's great to see you to Kira.' Came a croaky reply from Cagalli. She slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She looked up at him and smiled a groggy smile. Kira reached down and carefully took her hand in his.

Kira was about to say something else but a woman walked in wearing a brown and black tracksuit and black cap. She walked around to the other side of the bed and placed a clipboard she was carrying on the bedside table.

'Hi Miss Athha, I'm Leanna and I'm the head therapist in the unit.' Leanna introduced her self gently taking hold of Cagalli's free hand and smiling down at her. 'I just wanted to introduce myself and let you know that once your traction comes off I'll be handling your physiotherapy. Hopefully soon after that starts we can figure out a way to get you home. How does that sound?'

'Thank you.' Cagalli replied, feeling her mood lift a lot after hearing that. She missed home. The comfort of her own bed, her own pajamas and just the atmosphere at home, she missed it all and longed to be back. Kira watched as Leanna left the room. Once the door shut behind her Kira turned back to his sister, a particular subject weighing heavy in his mind.

'Umm Cagalli I know this isn't the right time but, the ORB government wants to know what's going on with you. They are asking a lot of questions and are threatening to replace you with someone else.' Kira said hesitantly, hoping his sister wouldn't scream the hospital to the ground.

Cagalli just looked at Kira with a frown until it softened and she sighed deeply.

'I guess we should tell them the truth. I owe them that much at least.' She replied, controlling the urge to force herself up just to hit something.

'Ok, I'll call a meeting tomorrow and explain to them the severity of the situation.' Cagalli looked up at him with a questioning look and Kira knew what she was thinking. 'And I'll make sure it doesn't leak out to the media and to the people of ORB. The only one who will tell them is you.' He said with a small smile. She smiled back and relaxed slightly.

'Now the question I've been wanting ask ever since this little incident happened, what the hell was my sister doing out so late at night?' He asked with his eye brow raised, wondering.

'I was out helping Miriallia get ready for her trip."

'Ok. And now onto other things, Lacus and I have some news.' Kira said a smile spreading widely across his face.

'And what's that?' Cagalli asked curiously.

**The end**

* * *

**There! What did you think?**

**Any good? Let me know in a review.**

**XoXo Cagallirocks**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey this is a re-edited Chapter 4. There are new parts and stuff changed and edited so please read and let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own nothin!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Next Day**

**PLANTS **

'Yzak, has there been any word from Lacus or Kira lately?' Athrun asked, closing the door behind him. He walked over towards the desk where Yzak sat with his usual scowl across his face. He was staring at a computer screen but turned and glared at Athrun before turning back to the screen.

'No not one. It's weird though. There hasn't been a word coming from anyone in ORB lately.'

'What about the news?'

'Nope.'

'That's odd.'

'You don't think I know that dumb ass! Not even that sad excuse of a best friend has contacted me.'

'Dearka? Hasn't… that can't be good.' Athrun said, in a state of shock. His eyes were wide and he felt a bead of sweat run down his spine. 'It's been what… two months. What the hells going on?'

'If I knew that idiot we wouldn't be having this conversation. He hasn't picked up his phone since he left that stupid voicemail message the day he left.'

'Calm down Yzak. Let me know if you hear anything.'

'Yeah yeah what ever.'

Athrun suppressed a smile and turned away from Yzak and walked towards the door. His hand turned the knob but before he could get it open Yzak spoke up.

'I'm sure their fine Athrun. All of them.'

He looked over his shoulder in shock at him and noticed Yzak's face had softened ever so slightly, almost as if he was upset. He turned back to the door and exited, pressing the door shut behind him. He leaned back against the door and closed his eyes.

'Cagalli, what's happening? Why are you shutting me out?' He mumbled to himself out loud. His heart was aching badly and he couldn't figure out why. He rubbed his face in his hands and took deep breathes, stopping months of tears from coming out. When he felt in control of his emotions he pushed off the door and walked towards a set of oak doors. Two soldiers who guarded the door saluted then opened the door for him and closed the doors behind him.

'Good morning Chairman Zala.'

'Good morning sir.'

'Chairman Zala, how are you today?'

'I'm fine thank you. How did the press conference go?' Athrun replied, smiling at the throng of people in front of him.

'Many questions were about the threats against the PLANT's. People are starting to get suspicious.'

'About what?'

'Their starting to think that the threats are coming from ORB.'

'That's ludicrous!' Athrun roared, his anger really boiling over the edge.

'That's just some superstition. It doesn't mean anything sir.'

'Well as long as that's all it is. If it gets worse ORB will be the least of your problems.' Athrun said menacingly, his eyes giving off daggers to emphasis his point. He turned away and took a step forward but stopped and buttoned up his over coat.

'I'm going to head home. You men better get home to you wives.'

'Yes sir.' Athrun started walking away and made his way back down the corridor. He turned to his left and followed the sign that read car park. The corridor was brightly lit with the fluorescent lights hanging above and cast straight off the white walls around him. The windows let in the last rays of light before the designated sunset time kicked in and turned the sky into darkness.

He pushed the door open that was at the end of the hallway and stepped out into the car park. He could see his black car, parked not even ten feet away from him and shuffled over to it. He grabbed the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, chucking his briefcase onto the passenger's seat. As soon as he stepped into the car, he could feel his tense muscles start to relax against the softness of the seat. He started the car and swerved out of the car park and tore out of the complex.

It was lucky that no one else was around on the streets cause Athrun turned out of the car park and straight onto the street without even looking. Athrun revved the car hard and changed gears quickly, once forgetting to use the clutch and the gears screeched. He didn't live far away from where he worked, but he was trying to take all his anger out on something before he reached home.

Athrun quickly turned the corner of his street and started to slow the car down. He pulled into the parking space out the front of the house and turned the car off. He jumped out and slammed the door, locking it after him and walked up the driveway to the front door. He opened the door and was suddenly met by the aroma of cooking. He kicked off his shoes and dropped the briefcase to the floor.

'Welcome home Athrun.' Came the cheerful voice of Meyrin. He looked down the hall and saw her standing in the doorway of the kitchen, smiling brightly.

'Hi Meyrin, How was your day?' Athrun asked, heading into the kitchen after her.

'I met up with Luna and we went shopping.'

'Ok, well I'm going to take a shower. What's for dinner?'

'Nothing fancy. Just some noodles and chicken.' She took the lid off the pot and slowly stirred the contents.

'Ok I'll have some when I get out.' He said heading down the hallway. When she heard the bathroom door close Meyrin closed her eyes and sighed sadly. She heard the water turn on and sighed deeply, knowing how close it was. Meyrin felt safe to turn the TV back on and when she did it was still the report of Cagalli's car crash.

"_There still __has been no report concerning Representative Athha's health at this time. Her brother, Kira Yamato, was blunt when saying his sister was making a slow recovery and would make a statement when he had more information."_

'Hey Meyrin, is my blue shirt in my dresser or closet?'

'Its in the closet.'

'Would you mind grabbing it for me?'

'Sure.'

"Cagalli-sama, please please be ok." Meyrin thought to herself, as she grabbed the coat hanger with the shirt hanging on it. She removed the hanger and threw it on the bed.

'Found it.' She called out exiting Athrun's room. She walked towards the bathroom and gave Athrun the shirt. He took it gratefully and stepped back into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. "Why do I get the feeling you'll never know Athrun?" Meyrin thought to herself shaking her head in the process.

"No they will tell him."

'Wont they?'

'Won't they what?' Athrun said suddenly appearing behind Meyrin.

'Wont they… lower the price of a pair of shoes I've been eyeing off. Their so expensive I can't afford them.' Meyrin scrambled to answer, hoping Athrun was tired enough to buy it.

'Oh. Ok.' He turned and entered his bedroom, closing the door behind him. She let out the breath she was holding; glad she didn't spill the news. She was so deep in thought when she smelled something burning.

'Ahh! The chicken!' She exclaimed racing back into the kitchen.

**ORB**

**Cagalli's POV**

I think it must be well on into the morning from the noises outside. Have I slept longer than usual? I'm still really groggy from the drugs and my mouth feels all sticky. Every so often I can feel my legs start to tingle, as if they're trying to wake up or something. But then the nurse came in and told me it's normal. What a way to spoil the hope.

Then there's the weird sensation in my neck. It's not sore or anything. I guess like me it's sick of being stuck in the same position for so long.

"Home." I think to myself. It seems so distant. Kira said I'll be staying with him for a while, just until I get back on my feet, metaphorically speaking. He said Lacus has been dealing with contractors to remodel the house so I can get around.

"**Neon jeongmal jaesueobseo**

**Neol mannal iyu eobseo**

**Neo gateun namjan isesange kkallyeosseo****"**

'That would be even more beautiful, if you didn't sound like a frog while singing it.' Came a voice from the door. I knew immediately it was Kira.

'Ha ha ha very funny Kira.' I say sarcastically.

'How are you feeling sis?'

'Uhh let's see. My neck feels funny, my back feels a little sore and my legs were tingling before but the dumb nurse had to come in and say, "don't worry dear that's perfectly normal." What a way to burst my bubble huh?'

'Well, I'll be taking you home soon enough so don't worry too much. You must be sick of this traction by now.' He said smiling down at me.

'Yeah well I try not to think about it much. Really doesn't get you far.' I noticed the expression on Kira's face; he was having such a hard time with all this.

'Hey did Mir come by to see you today?' Kira asked smiling gently.

'Not yet. Hopefully she comes by soon. Unless she doesn't want to. Do you think she hates me?'

'I don't think so. Why would you think that?' Kira said, shaking his head in response.

'Because look at me. My wounds are not as bad as this stupid piece of metal makes it look, kind of. She has been in pain and I know it.'

'Yeah but I don't think that would be a reason she might hate you.'

'I miss her. She's my best friend and I don't want so stupid accident to change that. I feel like she's blaming herself and I don't want that.'

'What do you mean?' Curiosity taking over him.

'Like she thinks it's her fault we crashed and that I'm like this. It's not her fault and I don't blame her or hate her at all. I just want her to know that. '

'I'm glad you feel that way. I think that's very…'

'Mature.'

'Mature? One word I never thought would be used about me.' Cagalli said smiling.

'Well look, tomorrow I'll go to Mir's ward and being her down her for a while. That way you two can talk about everything and clear the air.'

'That would be really nice. I'd go to her but I'm literally stuck here. So even if it's really early and you have to wake me, bring her in please.' Cagalli said, giving her brother the pout and puppy dog eyes combo. She knew he couldn't say no to the face.

'Of course Cag's.' He said without thinking about it. 'It was my idea in the first place.' He mumbled to himself but he would let her have this one.

'So how's Lacus?'

"She's good. She gets the blood tests back tomorrow so we'll see if she's pregnant or not.' Kira said his voice sounded slightly tense. Almost like tomorrow wasn't soon enough for him.

'Well I hope your going with her. Wouldn't make her go alone would you?'

'Of course not. I would never. Unless something comes up.'

'Like?'

'Like my sisters getting a roommate tomorrow and…'

'And if that sentence finishes with a I-need-to-be-overprotective-and-inspect-my-sisters-other-paralysed-roommate, I will find a way off this bed and beat you up.'

Kira didn't reply, he just averted his eyes away from Cagalli.

'Kira, this is a spinal unit. Not going to find many people that could physically hurt, attack or kill me. Please don't blow Lacus off for something as petty as that.'

'I don't find you petty sis. I find you anything but petty.' He said, rubbing her arm with his hand. She smiled fondly at him and then turned her attention back to the ceiling.

'Everything's going to be great.' Cagalli said smiling. Kira looked at her like she was slightly crazy.

'You'll see.' She said, looking back at him. Kira smiled down at her, feeling a little better at her reassurance.

"How can you be so sure with this metal thing on you?" Kira thought, looking to where the halo was connected to her head and the weights behind the bed.

When a knock came from the door Kira called out to tell them to come in but didn't look to see who it was until he noticed an IV stand. He looked up and came face to face with Mir.

'Hey Mir.' "Speak of the devil." Kira thought, happy to see that Mir came on her own.

'Hey Kira.' She greeted with a small smile.

'Hey Cagalli.' Kira could tell that she was nervous so he excused himself and quickly exited the room, slowly closing the door behind him.

'Its about time you came to see me.' Cagalli announced, trying to sound angry but the smile on her face gave it away.

'Yeah it's been what…?'

'Since the accident. I was beginning to think you were avoiding me.' Mir was silent, knowing that was part of the reason. She slowly moved around the bed and came to stand in front of the window, watching as the small flakes of snow fell outside. The pair remained silent for a little while till Mir spoke.

'I'm sorry.'

'Don't.' Mir shut her mouth, not daring to argue just yet.

'This was not your fault. So don't even.' Cagalli warned.

'But Cagalli…'

'No! Come here. Look at me.' Mir hesitated for a second then shuffled over to the edge of the bed stood where she and Cagalli could look each other in the face.

'It was an accident.'

'I've missed you.' Mir said, her voice cracking.

'Me too.' Mir carefully reached down and took Cagalli's hand in hers.

'What do the doctors say about your injuries?'

'I should be fine. I have a scan this afternoon to make sure the pins are holding properly.'

'Looks like we're both trapped here for Christmas.'

'Yeah. But it's not all bad.'

'Oh yeah. I look like a side show attraction, your full of pins and plates and we miss out on being with our families for Christmas.'

'We won't have to attend that annual Christmas Eve ball you were complaining about for two solid weeks.' Mir pointed out.

'You know this may not be such a bad place to spend Christmas.' Cagalli said, suddenly changing her mind.

Miriallia laughed at the wondering expression on Cagalli's face.

'Dope.' Mir muttered. Cagalli just smiled at her, enjoying the company of her best friend.

'Dearka finally left the hospital?'

'Yeah I convinced him he needed a shower and sleep in a bed. He's stayed here every night since Kira called him and he got here that next morning. So he needed a break.'

'He loooovves you.' Cagalli said, emphasizing the word love.

'Shut up.' Mir said through her giggling. When she stopped she turned serious and looked over her friends limp body.

'Hows Kira dealing with this?'

'He's putting on a brave face but I can tell he's scared.'

'And you?'

'I think… I'm ok you know. I'm starting to realize being afraid wont help me right now. I need to be strong for what's to come.'

'The nurse told me I need to accept my condition or else ill be stuck and wont be able to move forward.'

'I think she's right. My doctor said the same thing to me.'

'Why what's wrong?'

'There was some nerve and muscle damage that couldn't be repaired. He told me I wont ever have full mobility of my arm.'

'I tried to be stubborn and say ill get it back. If I work for it then it will come back.'

'But you just know. Their telling us the truth.'

'Yeah. As hard as it is, they told us the truth. So now we can adjust and figure out how to live now.'

'Hey have you told-?'

'No.'

'Are you…?'

'No.' Cagalli answered immediately.

'Ok then. But you know…'

'Hmm?'

'He will find out. Eventually.'

'I know.' That's what Cagalli was most afraid of.

**The End**

* * *

**So how was it?**

**You know the drill. Review, tell me if its crap or good :D**

**Till Next Time**

**Cagallirocks xoxox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey people! Cagallirocks here. And i come bearing gifts. Well an update anyway. This one gives and oversight of Mir and Dearka. One of my favourite couples of the Gundam Seed/Destiny era. **

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything. I make no claim or money off this. **

**

* * *

****Chapter 5**

**Dearka and Miriallia**

'Mir?' At the sound of the voice she jumped slightly and turned away from the balcony railing, only to see it was Dearka behind her, standing in the door way on the balcony.

'You scared me.' She said, placing a hand over her chest, feeling her heart beat thump in her chest. She laughed softly, easing her heart down some what only to feel a stabbing pain in her chest.

'I'm sorry. Are you feeling ok?' Dearka said worriedly. He stepped closer to Mir and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her hand dropped from her chest and went to the railing behind her, trying to steady herself against the pain in her chest.

'Yeah I'm just still a little sore and…' She cut her own sentence off by yawning, feeling her muscles start to loose the energy to stay standing. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, burying her face into Dearka's warm neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

'Tired?' Dearka finished, smiling lightly down at the brunette girl in his arms. The last few rays of sunlight illuminated Milly's face, making her skin glow in a radiance that softened Dearka's expression. He loved this woman, the woman right here in his arms. He couldn't imagine his life without her. Even though it almost happened.

He snapped out of his trance when he felt a steady breathing on his neck. He looked down to see Mir had fallen asleep. He chuckled lightly and slowly shifted his arms so he could carefully pick her up. His right arm was behind her shoulders and his left arm went under her knees picking her up bride style. He shuffled sideways through the doorway off the balcony and walked around the coffee table towards an open door leading off the lounge room. He stepped in and walked over to the bed.

He laid Mir down carefully and pulled the blanket from the near by chair and covered her with it. He gently ran a hand through her hair and brushed a kiss across her forehead before turning and exiting the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

He walked over to the couch and sat down. He put his head in his hands and bounced his knee up and down rapidly, trying to calm himself down. In Dearka's head, Kira's phone call repeated over and over again, almost to the point it was driving him insane.

_**Flashback**_

_Ring Ring_

_Dearka groaned at the sound. He cracked open one eye and then slowly opened the other eye. He reached his hand out towards the bedside table and fumbled for his phone._

_Ring Ring_

'_Hello?' Dearka answered groggily. He yawned slightly then sat up slowly. He ran his hand up his chest, realizing he had no top on, and ruffled his blonde hair slightly. _

"_Dearka? Thank god I got hold of you."_

'_Kira?' Dearka said a little worried at the panic on Kira's voice._

"_Dearka there's… there's been an accident." Kira said carefully._

'_Oh my god. Who was involved? Is everyone ok?' Dearka asked, though his gut as telling him he wasn't going to like the answer._

"_Not really."_

'_Kira who was involved?'_

"_Cagalli has severe injuries, mostly to her back. The doctors think she won't ever walk again but that's just for the time being I hope. And…"_

'_What Kira?'_

"_Miriallia was involved too."_

_At the moment, Dearka's world came to a grinding halt._

'_Is she ok?' He asked slowly, his heart was beating so fast it was hard to think straight._

"_She's getting there. She has a broken arm and a couple of broken ribs and some pretty bad bruising along her chest and abdomen but she's going to be ok. Listen Dearka, we need you to come to ORB." Kira said._

'_To ORB?'_

"_The bruising is causing a fair amount of pain and well, I think it would do her good for you to come and see her for a while, if that's ok?" Kira asked, knowing full well Mir wanted to see Dearka. _

_Dearka thought over everything and knew Yzak wouldn't be happy with him just taking off like that but this was Mir they were talking about, and said,_

'_Stuff it. Ill be there. Yzak can manage without me.' Dearka replied, smiling to himself at the thought of Yzak's reaction. He could hear Kira breath a sight of relief._

"_Thanks Dearka. Ill come pick you up…'_

'_Tomorrow morning. I'm catching the next fight out tonight.'_

"_You sure?"_

'_ZAFT's important to me. But no were near as important as Mir. I'm coming down even if I have to sprout wings and fly myself.'_

"_Ok. Ill see you tomorrow. And Dearka, please don't reveal anything about the accident to Yzak please." And with that Kira hung up. Dearka closed his phone and ripped the sheets off himself. He raced over to his wardrobe and tore open the door. He grabbed his duffle bag and chucked it on the bed, followed by several items of clothing and a pair of shoes. He grabbed an old shirt from the hanger and pulled it over his head and pulled on a pair of jeans that were at the bottom of the wardrobe. He walked back over to the bed and stuffed everything into then zipped it up._

'_Keys, phone, wallet, passport.' Dearka said to himself, ticking off the items with his fingers. 'Better call Yzak before I go.' He picked up his phone and dialed Yzak's number._

_Ring Ring_

"_You have reached Commander Joule, I'm too busy to talk to you so don't bother leaving a message. BEEP_

'_Hey Yzak, just calling to let you know I wont be in to work for a while. I'm going down to Earth. I don't know how long ill be gone for but ill call you when I know more.' He closed his phone, turned it off and chucked it back into his duffle bag. He grabbed the handles and raced out into the lounge room, making sure the windows were all shut. _

_He raced to the front door and slipped on the pair of sneakers there and threw open the door. He locked it behind him and raced down the hallway to the elevator. He pressed the button and waited a few seconds then barged through the stairwell door and raced down the stairs till he reached the bottom and opened the door. The foyer was dimly lite and there was only the concierge at the front desk. _

_Dearka slung his duffle bag over his shoulder and walked at a normal pace over to the blonde haired woman. She looked up at him with curiosity._

'_Commander Elsman. It's awfully late. Is everything ok?' She asked quietly._

'_No not really Trish. I have to travel to Earth for a while, could you hold all calls and mail please?' He asked her, trying hard not to bolt out the door. _

'_Of course sir. I hope everything will be ok sir. Be careful.' He offered her a slight smile then walked away from the desk toward the front doors, pushing them open and exiting the building. _

_Once outside Dearka looked around for a cab and bolted down the side walk towards the next street hoping to find one. He turned when the road glared light at him and he raised his hand to hail the on coming cab. It stopped next time him and Dearka opened the backseat door and climbed in._

'_Where to sir?'_

'_The shuttle port please. And step on it.'_

'_Yes sir.' The cab pulled away from the curb and turned right down the street. Dearka leaned his head against the window, watching the buildings fly by him in a blur. The only thing reaching his mind was the words "accident" and "Miriallia". Nothing else seemed to compute in his mind. Maybe because it is three in the morning and he was running on six cups of coffee and thirty two hours of adrenaline. _

_His mind carried him off as the street lights danced in his eyes and the array of cars around him seemed to not even exist. He brought his hand up to his forehead and massaged his temples, trying to calm his senses down somewhat. _

_Dearka was so deep in his own thoughts it wasn't till the cab jerked to a halt that he realized they were outside the terminal. The cab driver turned in his seat and looked right at Dearka, who pushed himself back into the seat that he was violently jerked from._

'_That will be twenty-six fifty.' Dearka pulled out his wallet and not bothering to count out the bills and gave the drive an even fifty. He grabbed his bag and shoved the door open, and climbed out quickly dragging his bag with him. He slammed the door shut and raced towards the doors of the terminal. He pushed open the door and looked around to find the check in desk. He spotted the desks just ahead of him and walked calmly over the blonde sitting behind the glass. She was busy typing at the computer but she looked up at him and smiled, offering Dearka her full attention._

'_Hello sir. How may I help you?'_

'_I need a ticket to Earth, immediately.'_

'_Are you Dearka Elsman?'_

'_Yes why?' He asked testily, feeling ticked off at the pointless question. _

'_We had a call not long ago reserving a ticket for you.'_

"_Trish." He smiled, knowing she must have reserved the ticket for him. _

'_Well the total fare today is two hundred and sixty five dollars. Do you have your passport?' Dearka counted out the money from his wallet and handed her the correct amount along with his passport. _

'_Come on.' He muttered, feeling impatient._

_**The end**_

When he got to the hospital, Mir was released a few hours earlier, but she refused to leave the hospital, until she talked to Cagalli alone. She was sitting with Lacus on a bench outside the room they said was the room Cagalli was in. She had a IV still in the back on her left hand and her right arm was in a cast. He remembered the look on her face when she looked up at him. She started crying and stood up and he just pulled her into his chest and kissed her hair. (AN)

'You came?' She muttered against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck carefully and he rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly.

'Of course I came.' He remembered saying to her. He was so happy to have her in his arms and she was safe.

He was removed from his thoughts and removed his face from his hands and looked up, hearing the creak of a door. He looked over his shoulder and notice Mir standing there with tears streaming down he cheeks.

'It's my fault.' She said. She dropped to her knees and buried her face into her hands, her body racked with sobs. Dearka stood up from the couch and walked over to her. He kneeled down beside her and pulled her against him. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back with his hand. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hid her face in his neck, soaking the collar of his shirt.

'It wasn't your fault Mir. No matter what it wasn't your fault?'

'I was driving, I was the one that lost control, and I'm the one that didn't stop Cagalli from taking off her seatbelt. It's my fault.' Mir cried, tightening her grip around Dearka's neck. He pulled her closer to him and rocked her gently, feeling her sobs course through her whole body.

'You know if Cagalli could hear you now she would more than likely slap you.' Dearka mumble into her hair. 'She wouldn't want you blaming yourself like this. And neither do I.'

'Dearka?' She whispered softly against the base of his neck. Mir slowly moved back from Dearka and looked at him with confusion. He looked down at her with a light smile on his face. His eyes were soft and loving. He moved his hands to her face and wiped the tears off her cheeks, but his hands stayed in place, bring her face closer to his. He pressed his forehead to hers and his violet eyes bore deep into her ocean blue ones.

'No one blames you Mir. There's no reason. The only thing I could blame your for was giving me a heart attack when Kira told me. We could have lost either or both you and Cagalli. We're just all glad your ok.' Dearka said, tenderly rubbing his thumb along her cheek. She sniffled back tears and smiled shyly. 'Especially me.' He pulled her back to his chest and rocked back and forth, kissing her forehead.

**The End**

* * *

**AN:  
1: This is where chapter one comes into effect. The begining where Kira explains to Lacus and Mir is just before that. Thy've been in and seen Cags but now Mir is waiting to talk to her privately. **

**Thats chapter 5 done. 6 will be along shortly cause right now im on a roll with this story. Please Read and Review so i know to keep updating (all i need is 3 reviews and ill update :D )**

**Till next time**

**XoXo CR**


End file.
